


Cuero

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: No sale nada malo de juntar cuero con Changmin y Junsu
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cuero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Espero que te guste, esto llevaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo.

CUERO

El maldito se pega a su piel, como si la abrazase, sin dejar espacio entre los gritos de las fans y la música que llena el estadio. Changmin no puede dejar de mirar, es hipnótico, se siente como un niño pequeño el día de Navidad a punto de abrir los regalos. 

Aunque el sabe definitivamente que hay debajo de esos pantalones ajustados y no puede evitar querer mas. Y no le puede importar menos lo que digan o piensen, porque no se deja convencer por lo ajeno. No cuando disfruta de acortar distancias y provocar esos gemidos que le vuelven loco.

Cuando sale del escenario Changmin no ve mas allá, no hay técnicos ni músicos, adiós a las coordinoonas, al staff,, hola cuero, hola Junsu.

Un pequeño diablo, que se acerca con la certeza de un depredador sin escrúpulos, que en cada movimiento destroza las intenciones mas sensatas y le lleva a la perdición. 

No es la primera vez. 

Cuando se queda quieto, a centímetros de él, respirando en su piel, llenándole con el aroma a cuero y bailes y caricias futuras. Ese pequeño instante entre las miradas anhelantes y la sonrisa del vencedor, apartando cualquier cosa que no sean los labios de Junsu, la sonrisa lasciva, la mirada del niño inocente que está seguro, nunca fue.   
Acaricia el cuero, como el penitente, adorando la suavidad de su tacto, deseando la piel de verdad, que espera ansiosa al otro lado. Quiere arrebatarle la sonrisa a mordiscos, la mirada de deseo con besos que le hagan olvidar hasta su nombre. Y el cuero tan pegado a su cuerpo, tan amado en la distancia, sobra entre sus brazos, estorba las caricias e impide llegar a él. 

Y no se arrepiente, porque el cuero es bienvenido en un extraño trio que siempre funciona.


End file.
